


It Runs In the Family

by x_BabyBlu_x



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: A long time ago Wrench had a perfect family. Then everything went to shit. What happens when he finds whats left of them?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging Out

      Wrench was dozing off. He had adopted an awful sleeping schedule that had no sleeping at night and a weird mix of napping and energy drinks during the day. He yawned, there had been a lack of anything exciting happening at the base, a lack of any action.

      After the practical collapse of Blume, the hacktivist group had mainly turned to helping around their neighborhoods with anything that needed help. Wrench supposed you could call them everyday superheroes.

      Across the room, Marcus yawned, relaxing on the couch. Wrench weakly wrapped his fingers around the base of the hammer, he attempted to swing the hammer down on the microwave in front of him. But instead, he dragged it off of the table, the weight took him by surprise and he dropped it with a resounding thud.

      Marcus fell off of the couch with a startled yelp. "Ow..." He whimpered, rubbing his shoulder. Wrench stumbled towards him, "Oh shit, Marc, you okay?" he held out his hand, which Marcus happily accepted. "Yeah, it's fine, what happened to you though?"

      Wrench tried to pretend like he didn't know what Marcus was talking about, "Whaddaya mean?" Marcus rubbed his forehead, clearly still hazy from just waking up. "You know, you can normally swing that hammer like it's no big deal. What's going on?" He yawned again, "I mean, I'm getting kinda worried..."

      Wrench lied through his teeth "Ah, you know, there's nothing going on, it's just a really sleepy atmosphere." Marcus responded quickly "Well, you should get some sleep then."

      Wrench stumbled to the couch fumbling around in a few positions, he wouldn't go to sleep, just pretend, for Marcus' sake. After all, he didn't want his closest friend to be worrying about him. Although he was pleasantly surprised when Marcus sat down on the couch as well. 

      This whole atmosphere was wonderful, how would anyone be able to have a nightmare in a place like this? Near the people you're close with, on a lazy afternoon. Wrench was almost positive that it wouldn't happen again. A little shut-eye would do him some good after all.

 


End file.
